


Nunca te Olvide

by silver_inked



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked
Summary: Matteo watches Luna as she enters the Roller, she looks beautiful with her hair down and the two silver clips keeping her hair out of her face. He misses her smile, her laugh, he misses her.Luna doesn't understand Matteo, sometimes she catches him watching her, or they are caught in a casual conversation and everything feels alright again, but then reality kicks in and she finds herself back where she started.
Relationships: Gastina, Lutteo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Let’s Start Over

“Stop that” she smiles gently, pushing Sebastián’s phone screen away from the view of her face. Luna ducks under the view of the camera and quickens her pace, Sebastian in exchange meets her and takes another picture. They walk side by side engaging in what feels like an endless conversation.

Both of them have just returned from a small walk, or at least that's where Nina had said they were when Gaston had asked. Luna walks confidently, her backpack hanging lazily over her shoulder with the zipper slightly open, swinging back and forth in a heartbeat rhythm.

They talk quietly, not exactly in whispers but instead in a soft spoken understanding of trust. Something Matteo thought was reserved only for him. But her smile proves everything but that. She beams unapologetically as she enters, only pausing from their conversation to ask Pedro for a strawberry smoothie. 

Did she really forget him so quickly? Was their love fading that fast? It can't be. But isn't that what Matteo had wanted?

Sebastian’s camera clicks another beat, and with the sway of her backpack, and their faint breathing: the rhythm of their hearts almost sound like a soft symphonic melody. It’s calm and expected, humming and clicking on time and in tune. 

Luna must love the new song of her heart. Matteo closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. He had to accept that maybe this was what was best for her. Sebastian’s tune was comfortable, and stable, like a calm breeze, flowing effortlessly throughout the wind. It was nothing like the roaring, and ever expanding storm of feelings that were Matteo’s love for her. 

Matteo tries to look away and focus on the math homework Gaston is cluelessly working on. But nothing can stop his eyes from staying glued onto Luna’s, and his ears from hearing the sound of Luna heart’s new haunting tune. 

She looks beautiful today, with her hair let down in silver clips and a pink ribbon. His heart gives a sudden quick flutter, escaping his grasp for a millisecond before Matteo can squash it. And then Luna passes by him, but instead of waving hello with a sly comment, she doesn’t notice at all. Instead she only laughs and teases Sebastian about how he should be recording himself and not her, as they find a table in which to sit down. 

Matteo stares, waiting for her to notice, for their eyes to meet, for the simple yet annoyed nod he’s been getting lately, anything, but in Luna’s eyes he isn’t there.

He sighs quietly, digging his fingernails into his jeans in frustration. He longs to stand up for himself and offer to carry her backpack; to finally tell her the truth and to stop the new couple’s heartbeat rhythm and make it his. 

Summer had hit him like a brick. The beginning of the summer had passed like a breeze. Between catching up with his cousin Flor in Italy and his daily video calls with Luna nothing could have been better. Matteo longed to go back to the days where one of them would stay up until the dark of night or the other would wake up at the brink of morning in order to have conversation. Time difference was nothing to them, the only thing that mattered was hearing each other’s voices. 

He missed hearing her voice, teasing her while she walked by the ocean, or in her Aunt’s kitchen. Matteo missed singing to her and serenading her in the short time they both shared. He missed her, and would do anything to take it all back.

Matteo closes his eyes, and runs his fingers through his hair once more. A wave of aching guilt runs through him. 

He would do anything but confuse her and mess up her life more than he already has. 

And even if Luna would take him back, would Matteo even deserve it?

Gaston stirs, turning away from his homework for the first time since Luna has arrived. He turns his body in his chair to see whatever Matteo is looking at, although he already has a good idea of what it is. His eyes soften. “Bro, you really need to get her out of your head. I am sorry to say this but you lost your chance.”

Matteo taps the table with his straw and avoids Gaston’s well knowing eye contact, “I know, It just-

It's just that when his father arrived back from his business trip to enjoy the summer with family, Matteo’s free time out with friends was over. His mother made sure he could go hangout with his cousins and family, but a new weight on Matteo. His father only talked about getting into Oxford, his father’s choice college, miles away from Luna. And he, the king of the rink, was too much of a coward to tell him no. 

Maybe Matteo should not have overacted and dumped Luna, maybe he could have made it work, maybe if he would not have been such a coward, but...

When he was in Italy being that far away from Luna already hurt. He couldn't explain it, it was as if before her, he had been so focused on his future, and his status, and now all he wanted was to be better, for himself and for Luna. But he could not do that if he left her and moved away for four years to another country.

His mind begins to race, and Luna would not want to leave Argentina, not after having to leave Mexico. And, and, and….. 

“It's just too complicated.” He snaps. “I wanted her to be happy, and I thought that the best way to do that was to break up with her and let her move on.”

Gaston shakes his head a slight tone of annoyance rising, “We have gone over this a dozen times. Matteo, that is exactly what has happened, but are you happy? Are you happy at all?” Gaston raises his eyebrows waiting for a response.

Matteo looks back up to Luna in the corner of the room. She is showing Jim a new dance move, laughing slightly as Sebastian records her. Her light continues to be as strong as ever. It taunts him endlessly.

Dropping the straw back into his empty cup Matteo begins to stand, “No, and I may never be.” Grabbing his skates he looks back at Luna before leaving.

And this time she stares straight at him, a bit startled by their sudden eye contact. She smiles sadly at him, their heart beats meeting for a second before it's ripped back to Sebastian and her friends. Yam loudly announces that it’s time to head out to practice, and the moment is instantly forgotten.

Matteo pats Gaston on the back, his voice quiet, “But at least she is.” Heading out of the cafeteria he wipes his eyes, swallowing the burning emotions rising in his chest.

.-.-.-.

Gaston stands. The rest of the team has already left the room, he stayed to ask Nico a quick question about the next open on Friday.. Looking around only he and Luna are left in the room. 

She is staring out the door the whole team has just left through. Her face is sullen, and uncomfortable as if she doesn't know what exactly is happening or how to feel. Would it be wishful thinking on his friend’s part that she is thinking of Matteo?

Luna approaches him warely, as if deciding to cross a boundary in front of her. She pauses and stares at him before asking, “Do you ever feel like there is something else happening with Matteo, like there is something he isn't telling you?” she offers. Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

When Gaston doesn't automatically answer she continues, “I know it’s silly really. And he probably has told you if anything is wrong, but sometimes I feel like he is almost scared to be honest with himself.” She continues to play with her skate laces, “ I wish I could do something to help, but I don't think he wants me near him.”

This comes as a surprise to Gaston. “I doubt that he doesn't want to be near you, Matteo always speaks highly of you.” Gaston tries to give her an encouraging smile. This isn’t what Gaston expected, and somehow being in the middle of the two almost feels invasive. He felt bad for Matteo blocking her out, Luna always looks out for others, including Matteo.

“You know what, I think he sometimes does struggle with figuring out his feelings, and that’s why I try to give him some space.” Gaston swallows, looking at her confused face, he automatically regrets his words. 

It's so unlike Luna to reach out to Gaston. He doesn't want to screw things up even more between Matteo and Luna. Yet Matteo hasn't been the same since he broke up with Luna. His best friend lives with a cloud of guilt, darkening everything in his life. 

Why is it that Matteo keeps pushing her away again?

Gaston opens his mouth to speak but Luna beats him. 

“Space?” she whispers, “ why would he need space” she shakes her head. Her tone is so silent he almost can't hear it break. 

Luna offers for them to walk over to the rink together, forcing the fake smile Matteo used to point out to him, when he noticed Luna was sad.

Luna is walking silently, looking down at the floor. It's so uncharacteristic of her. She is always talking, and engaging in conversation with everyone. 

“You know you two should really just talk, maybe see things eye to eye and figure out this situation.”

Luna coughs, “I have tried, I promise. I feel like we both have, but one way or the other there is something there I can't see blocking us, and if I can't see it, I don't know how to unblock it.” They are almost to the rink. “ If Matteo doesn't want anything to do with me, I can accept that. I just want him to be happy.” Her voice breaks, “ but we never seem to fully find an understanding between us. And every once in a while our eyes meet, or we are caught in an effortless, almost normal conversation, and I feel like for a second we both believe it can work out.” She stops walking. “ What I mean is, I want him to be happy, even if it's without me, ya know? But I feel like he is never happy.”

Gaston gives her empathetic smile. Of course Luna would notice how Matteo’s moods have changed. “Matteo is going through something, but I am sure he will reach out to you eventually.”

Luna sighs, “Eventually.” Her eyes drop to the ground before starting Gaston down in the face, “Please take care of him, I know he doesn't want me around. And” she pauses, her voice cracking and a tear falling down her face, “I have come to accept that. But somehow I care so much about him, that I still haven't found a way to let him go.”

Gaston eyes widen, his stomach knotting as he realizes the full complexity of the situation. 

“I promise.”

.-.-.

“So Gaston told me Matteo thinks you are dating Sebas,” NIna casually declares at dinner. 

Luna almost chokes, coughing slightly, “ what!?” 

Nina passes her a napkin to wipe off her milk she spit out over the table. “Yeah, I told him you weren't. Oh and he also told me about your talk with him today.”

Luna shrinks slightly in her chair. “I was going to tell you about it when we went up to my room. I don’t know what made me do it, it's just Matteo always seems so sad,”

Nina smiles sweety, “what were you thinking though? It seems odd that you went out of your way to talk to my boyfriend to make sure Matteo is okay.” Nina takes a bite of her food and swallows, “Well not weird because you are always looking out for people, but a bit unexpected.”

Luna gives in a deep breath, “I don't know, that maybe Gaston would give me a hint to whatever Matteo is feeling. Don't give me that look! I know that's unfair to him, but I don't know what to do anymore. I can’t just forget about Matteo.”

“You don't have to forget about him completely, what about Sebas?”

Luna frowned, “I don’t feel anything in that way for him, plus he is leaving at the end of next week.” She looked around, trying to avoid her parents from listening. Lucky they were out working somewhere else in the mansion. “Plus, I am nowhere near over Matteo. 

Nina shook her head, “Luna, you have to either let go of Matteo or talk to him.”

“But I can't Nina! Did you see him today? He started at me for 10 minutes straight, and I had to avoid staring back at him, I don’t know how to react to that. Is he angry at me? Does he still care? I don’t know….”

“Well Gaston was happy to hear you are not dating Sebas, so that's probably good right? Maybe Matteo is missing you as much as you are missing him.”

Luna shrugged, “I don't know.” Deciding to change the topic Luna pulled out her phone, “hey you like this band right? I saw that a new song came out. What are your thoughts on it?” 

.-.-. 

Matteo plugs in his headphones after stuffing his backpack with school books and his finished assignments. From the other side of the house he can hear his parents conversing about something. But just to make sure he doesn't need to have another conversation about Oxford he turns off his bedroom lights and prepares for bed. 

He lays down with his head at the foot of his bed, and turns on his phone. Another missed call from Gaston is found in his call box. He closes his eyes.

Gaston wants to call to try to convince me to talk to Luna. Matteo echoes in his head. But even if it were true that Luna isn't dating Sebastian, and that she did reach out to Gaston to make sure he was okay…

It was still too complicated to figure out.

The phone rings for a couple minutes before Gaston answers. 

“Hey, did you see my texts?” Gaston replies, you can hear the busy sounds of his siblings playing in the background. 

“Yeah, but you know me. I can't just call her. What is she going to say? What if she gets angry at me?”

Matteo can imagine Gaston shaking his head on the other side of the call, “I'm sorry to let you know, but she is already mad at you. You lied to her, more times than I can count at this point. But she still cares for Matteo. You have a chance. I don't even know how, but you have another chance.

“I know but-”

In the background Matteo can hear Gaston’s brother yelling and knocking something over. “ I have to go, my brother just spilled milk everywhere.”

Matteo laughs.

Before hanging up Gaston gives Matteo a small bit of advice, “Think about it okay?”.

Turning off his phone Matteo nods. 

Thinking about it is probably the only thing he will do tonight.

It's hours before Matteo can fall asleep again. He just stares at the ceiling wondering if Luna was doing the same.

The strange thing is, that she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can still find out what's wrong, I just need to find time with him alone. She thinks. Luna shivers at the idea. Every interaction still made her feel like she was on fire. And after everything that happened she curses herself at the idea of opening up only to be shot back down. But Luna would do it, even if it only was because she wanted to hear his voice more than anything.”

Luna opens her eyes and checks her phone. 5:35am. Giving a small groan in frustration, she rolls over and slips out of bed. She isn't going to be able to sleep again so she might as well start the day early.

Putting on her uniform, she jumps over her scattered belongings on her bedroom floor. She might as well clean up. 

By 5:56 she has cleaned her room and is again laying on her bed watching the ceiling. It's odd. Just months ago she had been losing sleep in order to talk to Matteo but now she was losing sleep because she was without him. 

She doesn't know how much longer this can go on. Her thoughts are consumed by their summer conversations and the single kiss they shared at the end of year concert. She hates how even then, as she watches the sun rise from her window she can feel her cheeks flush at the memory of his presence . It was the memory of his smile she misses most, how it curved at the slightest of inconvenience to Luna and whispered her name when they danced. If only, she thought. Then maybe his smile and lips would be on hers instead. All she wants to do is to fix whatever was wrong. Maybe today was the day of clarity. 

Nina had said that Gaston had been happy to hear that Luna and Sebastián were not dating. That could be a sign right? Right? 

Or maybe her guesses were solely based on both the joy she felt when seeing Matteo, and the pain that soaks in after she realizes he wasn't hers. 

A ray of sunlight shone out of her window proving that it was finally morning. 

Not moving off her bed she turns around to face her window. "What's going on with Matteo?" She asks the sun sadly. It was silly to talk to an astronomical object, but it was better than talking to the ever expanding vastness of worry in her mind. I can still find out what's wrong, I just need to find time with him alone. She thinks. Luna shivers at the idea. Every interaction still made her feel like she was on fire. And after everything that happened she curses herself at the idea of opening up only to be shot back down. But Luna would do it, even if it only was because she wanted to hear his voice more than anything. 

Luna rolls off her bed again and reaches for her phone. 6:32 am. She could go downstairs now and see if she could get an early breakfast. Anything to distract her thoughts from Matteo. 

.-.-.-.

Matteo watches the final glimpse of the moon start to fade as he walks to school. His eyes are heavy from a lack of sleep, with large eye bags that he swears only Gaston would be able to see. Walking into the hallways he scans the room for his best friend. But instead is distracted by a loud thud behind him. 

"Hola Chica Delivery," he smiles as he begins to pick up the books she had accidentally dropped across the floor. He could feel his face blush at the realization they were so close, hopefully she would not notice it under his huge eye bags. "I see you are once again in need of my services." 

Luna avoids eye contact as she quickly grabbs the books from his arms and stuffs them into her backpack. "Thank you Matteo, but I can't do this today. I woke up early but then forgot I had to work on this math assignment and now I-

"Hey, hey, slow down. It's okay, then again I am glad to be able to help out." Luna looks up at him for the first time, staring into his eyes for much longer than necessary before breaking away.

Was it him or was she as nervous as him? "Umm, well, Chico fresh a I have to go. You know to finish this assignment and-

Matteo's smile slips. He rubs his hand with the back of his thumb unconsciously, as he tries to remember his plan, but for some reason the confidence and determination is gone. 

"Oh Matteo don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

She shakes her head, "like I murdered a puppy or something. You know what I mean! Especially lately, I'm sure Gastón also misses your smiles."

"Do you miss my smile?" He answers sadly. He knew he missed her smile. He misses her laugh and the way her voice calmed him on a busy day. He misses her. 

Luna pretends to be taken aback "of course! Why wouldn't I want to see the Chico Fresa's smile each morning? We all know it's one of your greatest qualities, it gets all the girls as you say," she winks.

When she notices no change in his expression, her tone softens and becomes more serious. "Of course I do Matteo, I also miss our usual conversations and rants. I wish you would talk to me more. I know you don't want anything between us but," she swallowed, "but I do want to say that I miss you. And whatever you want us to be, I would like the chance to be your friend again."

"Does it get you?" Matteo asks. He feels himself lose air. 

"Does what get me?"

"My smile, you said that it gets all the girls. Does that include you?"

Luna looks at him blankly. 

Matteo's heart sinks. He knew he had been imagining things. And even if Luna wasn't dating Sebastián like Gaston said it did not mean that Luna was still interested in Matteo. He had lost his chance. 

"I mean I know you are probably dating Sebastián and I lost any hopes of-

"You think I'm dating Sebastián?" She echos in surprise. "Nina said Gaston said-'' she stops talking and looks around for her best friend. Matteo guesses that Nina must not be around because Luna looks back into his eyes and stares. Matteo feels his heart leap out of his throat. Time stands still for a moment and he swears he can hear their heartbeats beat in tune. He has to say something, now was the moment. Then with an even smaller voice Luna continues, "I'm not dating anyone Matteo." 

"You're not?" Matteo tries to contain his smile but fails. Luna looks down at his lips. She seems fidgety like she can't stand still. 

"See that's the smile I miss!"

"I agree it's a beautiful smile, but does it get you?" He repeats, hoping for a single straw to continue the conversation to a confession. 

Luna looks at the ground, and with a quiet voice she answers, "yes Matteo it does. And right now it hurts to see you and know you won't talk to me or answer my texts." Luna looks up again, her eyes moving up and down his face. Looking at her he can see she is on the brink of crying. 

Matteo flinches, he deserves that. His eyes begin to water as he tries to swallow down any negative emotions swelling to the surface. Matteo hates that she feels that way because of him. The guilt has eaten him alive. "Hey, " Matteo steps forward and softly grabs her hand, " I want to fix this. If you will give me a chance." Leaning in Matteo feels her lips softly meet his. It was shaky, like they were both too scared to move beyond a simple kiss. Hot tears fall down both their cheeks. 

Pulling back Luna smiles sadly,"Matteo I always only had eyes for you eyes for you." 

Matteo is both relieved and nervous about where this is going. He wipes a tear off her face, "Luna I-

Luna shakes her head and wipes the rest of her tears. She looks down again, "Matteo I want to try again, but I also need to know what's wrong." Luna seems to make up her mind and locks eyes with his. " You have been avoiding me for months, I can't just walk into a relationship like nothing happened. If you want to try this, you need to tell me what's going on."

A wave of guilt flows through Matteo as he nods. He tries to ignore the brake in his voice as he continues, " I will, I promise. After school I owe you a smoothie and a long conversation. But until then, why don't we start over."

Luna smiles. He loves when she does that. It's so simple and yet it lights up her world, shining brighter than the sun. " I would like that."

Matteo winks, "then let's start at the very beginning." He begins to pretend to be skating and doing tricks in the halls, "here I am Matteo Balsano, the best skater here in the world, skating and minding my own business in Cancun ." 

Luna laughs as she walks forward pretending to carry an order and bumping into him. When she giggles Matteo feels like he has been awakened from a long tired sleep. He had been dormant but now he was alive. 

"Hey! Look where you're going!" Matteo pretends to look upset and then winks again. 

Luna laughs, "me? You bumped into me!"

Matteo stretches out his hand, "I accept it's my fault, now what is the name of the lovely lady I am having the chance to meet?"

"Hello Chico Fresa, my name is Luna."

Matteo grinns, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers into hers. 

"Nice to meet you Chica Delivery, my name is Matteo."

.-.-.-.

It's not easy to explain his mistakes to Luna. Luna doesn't understand how his father could be so unsupportive, but more than that Luna feels hurt that Matteo did not trust her.

"You know you can always come to me right?" 

Matteo nods and let's her put her head on his shoulders, "I know, I guess I was afraid."

It's nice to finally tell her the truth. Every question and answer calms the water just a bit more until the waves are nothing but calm sea. 

Luna tells him that he deserves better. She offers to be there when he talks with his father, to give his father a bit of extra pressure to compose himself and listen to his son. But Matteo is still unsure. He doesn't want his father to separate them again. Sitting in the Jam and Roller cafeteria they find themselves again on the brink of crying, but this time it's almost happy tears, as they know they are not alone.

Sebastián doesn't come to the Jam and Roller that day. Luna explains that he is packing for his travel back, but plans to come back later in the week to say his goodbyes. She promises that she and Sebastián are just good friends, and Matteo is happy with that. 

They spend the day chatting over a plan to talk with his father. Matteo doesn't believe it will work, but at least it will force Matteo to introduce Luna to his family and start to fix things between them. No matter what, his father would always be disappointed with Matteo, but that would be a worry for another day. 

By nightfall they have both finished their homework and are the last ones dancing on the rink. They skate effortlessly, dancing in sink as if they can telepathically just know what the other will do next. She takes his breath away, the way she moves with such joy and energy. He never wants it to stop. He wants to hold these moments forever in his pocket and never let go. 

It almost feels like nothing has happened. Almost. 

But there is still a lingering sense of hurt in the air. And even with them joking and laughing Matteo knows that he still has a long way to go before they can be like they once were. But this time he promises to risk it all. The notes down an idea for a song in his head. 

They walk home together, laughing and smiling as the moon and stars watch overhead. It's effortless, as they update each other in their lives and Luna tells him she might look into her past. He is glad she is trusting him again. 

Arriving to her doorstep Luna pauses and gives him a strange look, "you promise this is not a dream? And that tomorrow I won't wake up and you will have forgotten about me?"

Matteo is surprised by this. Luna is close to tears. How had he not noticed before? He guesses there was still a very long way to go before Luna would feel completely comfortable with them being together again. He wrapped her into his arms and they stood there for what felt like both hours and seconds. He would stand there until the end of time with her if that's what she wanted. 

"I never forgot you Luna. I can't forget you, you are the one constant thought in my mind. And I promise Luna, I will do whatever it takes to rebuild your trust."

Luna nods, and they both pull away. Kissing Matteo on the cheek Luna opens the door. "Text me when you get home."

Matteo smiles, "I'll text you then and before I go to bed every night into forever."

Luna laughs and shakes her head teasingly. "You better Chico Fresa." Closing the door she blows him one last kiss. 

And then she is gone. 

Matteo turns around and starts walking home. He notices the moon and stars above. He stupidly grins up at them and gives a loud yell of joy. Giving them thanks as he laughs and continues his walk home. He did it.


End file.
